robloxiwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Currency
Currency '''is a 2013 drama film written and directed by Rick120. It is a loose Biopic based upon the career of former director DonCurrency. The film was released on December 24, 2013, to a generally positive reception. Plot The film follows the life of former director DonCurrency, and covers various stages of his career beginning with the filming of December 21, 2012: The End of Roblox, covering the alliance with Rick Roll'd Productions to his downfall at the hands of The Black Walkers. Production Filming commenced on November 23, 2013, after a last-minute casting change. On November 27, Rick120 released via Twitter and Facebook, a screenshot from the movie, announcing that it will go under a 1970s Film Look, despite the trailer looking modern. Filming was finally completed on December 22, 2013. A Premiere took place on December 23, 2013, the day before the films release, however due to an unknown fault with the Livestreaming software, the film couldn't be played. The film was released to YouTube the following day. Reception Currency recieved generally mixed-to-positive reviews.. ''AVERAGE RATING: 7.6/10''' Cast Currency Screenshot.jpg|Production Screenshot #1|linktext=DonCurrency (Lazyjtac) and CosimoValuta (popsfootloose949) at Rick Roll'd HQ Currency Screenshot 2.jpg|Production Screenshot #2|linktext=DonCurrency (Lazyjtac) talking to Revenger123 (MisterThrowback) outside of a Movie theatre Trivia *Currency was the first film, by Rick120 since Day of Destruction to be rated EC (PG) *The film's release included the first trailer for Vortex Security: The Common Enemy.'' *Currency was the first released Biopic movie from ROBLOXiwood. *Currency was Lazyjtac1301's last movie with Rick120, before he quit on March 30, 2014. *Though panthermaster47 plays at CosimoValuta, popsfootloose949 is credited, even though he was never actually part of the film. Historical Inaccuracies *Zilex1000 was never present during the confrontaion between TMF and RRP. *The other major ZZR companies at the time all agreed that RRP needed to be purged of argumentative actors during a corporation-wide meeting to all the other movie corporations. *DonCurrency wasn't the only person in RRP's group exiling members. Headlesshorseman12 and another Roblox user were sent in too. *RE Studios abstained from discussions of controlling RRP. In the movie, it says that they would be ashamed at what was happening, when in real life they raised no objections. *DonCurrency didn't ask for permission to "remake" Revenger123's 2012. The original 2012 film Don created was lost and the current version today is a remake of Don's lost film. *During the filming of Dec. 21, 2012, those characters never appeared in the actual movie. *The motto for TMF back then was "The True Pictures, of Respect." The film uses the more modern version of the motto, without the comma. Awards 2014 BLOX Awards Continuations Following the release, Rick120 has repeatidly stated he will not make another biopic film again, or continue the film, despite mostly positive opinions toward the film. However, many people had been requesting a sequel to the film in the form of a biopic film on CosimoValuta or ConFilms. On December 31, 2013, CosimoValuta (who is now the main account for DonCurrency), released an official tie-in short story titled The Real Currency Story that gave detailed events from the TMF perspective. Main Characters Video Category:Films Category:2013 Category:2013 Films